There are a variety of electronic device (e.g., cell phone) caddies. Such caddies may mount to the handle bars of a bicycle. See for example, published US Patent Applications Nos. 2002/0113185 and 2005/0045681.
Various means are used to retain the electronic device in the caddy, some complex. In the applicant's prior caddy, a bungee cord biases two caddy tray portions about the electronic device securing the electronic device in the caddy. See the Delta Cycle Corp. “Smartphone Mount for Bikes” product. Sometimes, however, the cell phone was still ejected from the caddy during rough riding conditions.